


The Pact of Life

by minimoonp



Series: Flower Children [1]
Category: Flower Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did she know what she was doing? No.<br/>Did she know what she wanted? Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pact of Life

I wish... I wish that someone would save me. No, that someone _could_ save me. I've got an incurable illness, that's been getting worse by the year. I'm told I probably wont make it past twenty. At this rate, to be honest, I don't wanna grow up. Or at least, if I do, I wanna grow up and keep aging, for a long time. Not years with pain, and fear, and suffering, but ones of feeling carefree and happy. If someone could grant me this, anyone, I'd gladly give anything I could.

"You'd give anything, dear child?"

I flinched at the voice that rang out in im quiet room, I hadn't heard anyone come in. Looking to the side, I see a hooded figure, standing near my bedside.

"H-How did you get in here? I live alone, and the only other with a key left hours ago." I asked. Had my cousin forgotten to lock up? He's usually on top of things.

"You want to live, is that correct?"

"I... what are you? Some kind of strange doctor?"

"A doctor, no, but I may be able to help you. What if I said I could make you immortal?"

"Immortal?"

"Make you live forever. I can see you are very ill. If you take my offer, this sickness will disappear. You'll no longer be bedridden, and you can finally live your life."

His deal sounded amazing, but it also sounded false, unnatural. If anything, it would be in the area of witchcraft, and things like that are severely looked down on. I'm not sure if I'd want to get into that.

"There's a catch, I know there is. Besides, if you aren't a doctor, how could you do anything of the sort?"

There was a brief silence. "I can do many things my dear, I could be considered a doctor, psychic, I can be anything you desire. But what you desire is healing, and though there may be a small price, what is that compared to eternal life?"

"I don't have any money, if that's what you're looking for. If that's all you want, then you can take yourself back out the door that you may or may not have come in from."

"Oh no, money is not what I want; In all truth, I don't need it."

"No money?"

I closed my eyes, and thought. This person says that they don't want money. But what else could they want? Living, would be great. Being rid of this disease would be wonderful.

Opening my eyes again, he's still there. It wasn't just a very confusing dream.

"I've made my choice."

"Yes?"

"I... want to take you up on your offer." I said.

Did I know what I was doing? No. Did I know what I wanted? Yes.

Underneath the mysterious person's hood, I could almost make out a smile forming on his face. And then he said:

"Thank you, for your pact."

 


End file.
